This is Halloween
by Vithian
Summary: An incredibly late gift-fic for XbuttonsX. May she be praised for her patience. Xigbar and Axel decide to have a little fun on Halloween.


**A/N: I should have written this ages ago, but I kept putting it off but I have to write it now, or it will never get done!**

**This is for xbuttonsx who won this in a competition! Sorry it took a while… Everyone, go read xbuttonsx stories! I DEMAND IT!**

**Random Fact: It was my birthday on the thirteenth of November. As I write this, it is three minutes to midnight. In three minutes, it won't be my birthday. That makes me sad.**

**I also don't have any wireless at the moment, which means I can't post this until it's fixed. That also makes me sad.**

**Two minutes now…**

**God, this took way too long. But everything just sort of... happened. NaNo, holidays, work, quitting work, etc, etc... So, sorry, but it's here!**

**

* * *

**

_I watched the red head from afar the first week. He adjusted to Organization life quite easily, and quicker than most. His blue haired friend still hadn't said a word, but the red head hadn't shut up. He stuck to blue-y quite a bit, but that was fine. He was still trying to get used to it here, and Vexen had given him a bit of a scare earlier. Bloody scientist thought freezing everything in Red's room was hilarious. Well… It was funny… Till Red fainted. Still haven't figured that one out yet._

"I don't see what's taking you so long!" The pirate called out, tapping his foot impatiently. It had taken him five, ten minutes tops to get ready, but he'd been waiting at least forty minutes for the red head to decide on what costume he wanted to wear. Really, was it that big of a decision?

"Look, I'll be out in a minute, just be patient!" With a growl, the pirate resisted the temptation to call Red a hypocrite. He had half a mind to go and bash the door down, just to annoy Red. With a smirk, the pirate replied.

"I don't see why I couldn't come in there with you…" He trailed off seductively, trying to sound as suave as possibly. Sort of hard when you look like an over sized four year old.

"Because, if you were in here, we'd never get around to Trick or Treating, now would we?"

_'Damn…'_ Red had him in a corner. He couldn't lie to him (damn Red always knew when he was lying…), but telling the truth wouldn't end well either. He opted for silence, and walked away as Red's snickers floated out of the room.

_We found out why Red fainted later that day, when Vexen said that his temperature was over 50 degrees Celsius. After many tests, we discovered that Red's ability lay in fire. We would've found out much sooner had Flamesilocks woken up. But, of course, the princess decided to nap for the next three weeks._

_Newbies…_

"Y'know, we're gonna look like jackasses…"

"And since when has that bothered you in the slightest?"

"Since I put on this costume! Pirates aren't jackasses!"

"No, they're child molesters."

"That was uncalled for."

"No, it wasn't."

With a glare (that was really more of a pout, but don't tell anyone), the pirate sat down, ending his conversation with Red through the door. He wanted nothing more than to destroy that door, but, the landlord said that one more door destroyed, one more hole in the wall, one more burnt fridge, and they'd be out on the streets. So, he contented himself with _imagining_ the door being destroyed. It wasn't nearly as good as the real thing.

_Red woke up today._

The lock on the door clicked, dragging Xigbar out of his door destroying fantasy. His attention landed on Red, dressed in ninja gear, complete with nunchakus. His pout almost returned when he realised that this costume provided no bare skin for him to salivate over, but he held it back, seeing as how happy this made Red.

"Why exactly am I going as a pirate again?" Smirking, Xigbar tried to lure Axel into explaining it again, despite the fact that the eye-patched man already knew.

"Because, we are going to solve the age old debate of pirates vs. ninjas. And freak out old people."

"I like that plan."

"So do I."

_Vexen simply told me that I was helping him on his first couple of missions. Of course, I bitched and moaned about it, but I really didn't mind. Red was a decent fighter, and although he talked a lot less since his little fainting episode, he was decent enough when he opened up to you._

_Eventually, though, Red was declared strong enough to fight on his own, and he worked up the courage to talk to the other members. Scarface and him had some sort of falling out, but the others find him okay._

_But, I'll never forget the time when I was the most important person to him._

Wandering the streets, most kids were freaked out by the two twenty year olds dressed in children's costumes on Halloween, not that said twenty year olds really cared. Besides, freaking people out was only half the fun! They hadn't even started with the tricks yet…

Before that though, they had to meet up with some friends. What was the point of terrorising people without some company?

_Till that __blonde__ came along and stole my spot._

Now, don't get Xigbar wrong – He didn't have a problem with Roxas, and he was doing wonders for Demyx, who was now getting a C+ in Maths, which is better than anything he's ever gotten before, but, sparks flew when Roxas and Xigbar first met, and they still hadn't really gotten over that.

However, Demyx was like a little brother to Xigbar, and the squirt made him happy, so Xigbar tried to adjust to Roxas' presence, no matter how hostile and annoying the short blond was. In the pirates mind, he and Roxas became mortal enemies when blondie tried to kiss Axel. The very thought made Xigbar hiss. Axel was _his _and _his alone_. Roxas had long since assured Xigbar that whatever he felt for Axel was gone, but, one could never be too certain.

_Roxas – Number XIII. Mansex's chosen one. The Keyblade Wielder. Our so-called Saviour._

_How I despise him._

_Well, technically, that's impossible. I don't possess a heart, which means I can't really despise him. But Mansex chose Red to teach him the workings of Organization XIII, and Blondie follows him like a puppy._ _It makes me sick inside…_

"What took you two so long?" If there was one thing you could tell instantly about Demyx, it was the fact that he was a singer. He had this strange way of talking, almost like he was singing. The kid was good too, and could probably make it big if he wasn't so lazy as to actually try at something. But, of course, he was satisfied to just sit around and play his sitar.

"Flamesilocks here had to put on his make-up." Receiving a slap to the head by said Flamesilocks, Xigbar immediately through on a pout. "Slap me and you have to kiss it better!" Whether it was a threat or a suggestion, not even Xigbar knew. However, he most definitely wasn't opposed to the idea.

"In your dreams, old man."

"Hey, how did you know what I was dreaming about?" A couple of seconds pass in silence. "And who're you calling old?"

"Well, I love you anyway."

"Alright, now that you two are done being mushy, can we go scare old people now?" Roxas piped up, holding an energy drink in one hand.

"Yeah, that reminds me. What are you supposed to be, Demyx?" Axel went over to the dirty blond and poked him in the side of the head. "I mean, I get Roxas is a zombie – which is _very_ fitting, if I say so myself." Roxas let out an almost predatory growl at this, which only caused all three of his friends to smirk. "But what about you?"

"I'm a veteran!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, not expecting dull silence to greet him. "What?"

Three different voices all burst with laughter, two loud and irritating, one more subdued, but no less entertained.

"You guys are horrible to me." Demyx pouted, turning away. Roxas let his laughter die, before hugging Demyx from the back.

"Yeah, yeah we are." Roxas agreed, causing the musician to spin around in protest.

"You're not supposed to agree with me!"

"Well, sorry then!"

"Alright, love birds. If we want to get anywhere tonight, we have to go now." Xigbar intervened, before simply walking off, an arm slung around Axel's waist. "First stop, the retirement home!"

_Blondie lost Axel, simple as that._

_He didn't notice that Red was uncomfortable with Poppet there. He didn't notice, and Red simply gave up._

_I hate to say it (not really), but I'm glad Blondie lost._

_'Cause Axel's mine now._


End file.
